Permissão
by itmarina
Summary: Inuyasha decide fazer uma supresa para Kagome na sua noite humana.
1. Lua nova

Eu estava nua.

Essa é a segunda vez que um youkai resolve que me deixar nua é parte do processo de conclusão do plano maligno dele.

Essa também é a segunda vez que Inuyasha me vê pelada (sem contar um incidente ou dois durante o banho, claro).

E a segunda vez que ele vêm me salvar na forma humana...

Estamos sozinhos, eu e ele, Inuyasha está andando a minha frente, sem camisa, com as bandagens que eu tinha feito mais cedo, antes de anoitecer. Ele está tenso, olhando em volta sem parar, com a tesusaiga na sua forma velha e enferrujada na mão. Ele me deu a capa de rato de fogo dele, e não olhou para trás, nenhuma vez.

Eu estou morrendo de frio, mas estou sendo o mais silenciosa possível para Inuyasha não notar. Já temos problemas demais.

No momento, estávamos andando pela floresta escura, sozinhos. Eu consegui convencer Inuyasha fugir, e deixamos Sango e Miroku cuidando do youkai. Eu não sei onde Shippou e o velho Myouga foram. Estavamos completamente sozinhos.

Eu olhei em volta e.. Nada. Estavamos em uma clareira, as árvores distantes alguns metros de nós. Tudo que tinha a nossa volta eram flores pequenas flores amarelas e acima, muitas estrelas.

Do nada, Inuyasha parou. Foi ai que eu percebi que ele estava ofegante, muito ofegante.

\- Inuyasha.. Você está bem? - Eu perguntei, preocupada.

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu já me preparei mentalmente para a patada que ia levar ("estou garota estúpida"), mas ela não veio. Sem olhar para mim, Inuyasha só deitou no chão, de barriga pra cima, olhos fechados e respirando com força.

Eu me abaixei rapidamente ao lado dele. – Ai meu Deus, você está bem? – Eu perguntei de novo, desesperada para ajuda-lo.

\- Vou ficar. Só vamos ficar aqui um pouco. – Ele respondeu ofegante.

Sem arco, sem flecha, Inuyasha na forma humana, com uma tesusaiga enferrujada, no meio de uma floresta escura. Estavamos na pior situação possível.

Eu afastei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e deitei ao lado do Inuyasha humano. Eu sabia que ele não ia dormir, e eu também não ia. Eu queria ir procurar por água, ou ervas medicinais, mas não podíamos nos perder, então, em vez disso, eu só virei de lado e fiz carinho na testa dele.

Ele olhou para mim, confuso, e eu só respondi – Desculpe, estou tentando ajudar. Te incomodo? – Eu fiz que ia tirar a mão, mas ele estendeu a dele e a segurou ali.

"continua, por favor" Ele murmurou.

Eu sorri de levinho e continuei fazendo carinho nele, enquanto esperava a respiração dele voltar ao normal.

Depois de algum tempo, eu vi que a respiração dele voltou ao normal, e ele ficou quieto, mas os olhos dele se puseram a varrer o nosso entorno.

\- Melhorou? – Eu perguntei, tensa.

\- A dor passou comigo deitado. – Ele disse, virando para me olhar. – Eu odeio ser mortal. Tudo dói mais, fica mais sensível, mais pesado, mais lento. Não sei como você consegue.

Eu dei uma risadinha, deitando minha cabeça na relva. – Bom, eu não conheço nenhuma outra vida. – eu tirei minha mão da testa dele e a apoiei em cima das bandagens. – Sinto muito não poder trocar nada agora, gostaria de ter meus suprimentos comigo.

\- hunf, besta. – ele respondeu, sem me olhar. – Você já faz tanta coisa e ainda quer fazer mais, tão besta. – Enquanto ele dizia isso, ele levantou a própria mão e pegou a minha.

Eu me senti corar.. Inuyasha e seu jeito irritante, eu pensei. Me dizendo algo fofo do jeito mais mal educado possível. Sem saber o que fazer, eu tirei minha mão da dele e virei para o outro lado.

Senti ele me olhando, mas não virei, sem saber o que fazer.

Que saco, por que o Inuyasha não podia ser mais fofo? Por que ele não podia demonstrar mais que me amava? Ele sempre tinha que ser tão grosso?

Sempre fazia de tudo para me proteger, me carregava onde quer que fosse, mas era absolutamente incapaz de falar uma palavra gentil... Ou de tentar me beijar.

De repente, eu fiquei com raiva.

O que eu precisava fazer para esse idiota me notar?

Eu acordei de repente.

Eu levantei assustada, desorientada por ter dormido sem perceber e... Nada. Não havia nada em volta.

\- Qual o seu problema? – Eu ouvi.

Quando virei pra trás, Inuyasha ainda estava deitado na mesma posição de antes, agora me olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida. A expressão dele era uma mistura de irritação e preocupação.

Eu me virei para falar que não era nada e.. Inuyasha corou como carvão na brasa e virou para o o lado, se recusando a me olhar.

Eu levei um minuto para entender o que houve.

Minha única roupa, no momento, era a pele de rato de fogo vermelha, e ela tinha meio aberto enquanto eu dormia, quando eu virei de lado ela abriu completamente na frente.

OPS.

Eu limpei a garganta e me deitei de novo, arrumando a pele de rato de fogo e com mais vergonha que nunca.

"Eu gostaria que ele tivesse ficado olhando fixamente." Eu pensei, surpresa comigo mesma.

Que droga, por que Inuyasha não me dava atenção.

Até que eu me toquei: Se ele tinha ficado tão vermelho, é porque ele tinha gostado do que ele viu.

Meus peitos eram super bonitos, poxa.

Acho.

Deitada olhando as estrelas, eu, inconscientemente, comecei a abrir a roupa pele de rato de fogo, sem Inuyasha perceber. "agora ou nunca" pensei.

Eu abri o casaco, silenciosamente, e então, me levantei e me inclinei sobre Inuyasha, tomando o cuidado de não colocar meu peso nele, enquanto o casaco de pele de rato de fogo escorria pelos meus ombros.

\- oi. – Eu disse.

Ele só olhou para mim, em choque. Eu vi a boca dele abrir e fechar, e pude ver os olhos dele se esforçando para não olhar para baixo.

\- O lobo comeu a sua língua? – Brinquei.

\- Ka.. Ka.. Kagome, o que você está fazendo? – Ele finalmente perguntou, surpreso.

\- Inuyasha.. – Eu comecei, minha mágoa transparecendo na minha voz. – Por que você não me dá atenção?

\- Como assim não te dou atenção? Eu te dou tanta atenção quanto eu dou a qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Mas eu não sou qualquer outra pessoa. – Eu disse, me abaixando, chegando mais perto.

Ele, de repente, me olhou sério. – Não, não é mesmo.

\- Então por que você não me dá atenção, Inuyasha? – Eu perguntei de novo, dessa vez, eu sei que ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder, os olhos dele fixos nos meus. Ele estava levemente ofegante agora, mas não de dor. – Porque eu nunca achei que tinha... permissão para isso. – Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou. – Eu não sou Miroku, sabe? Eu respeito as mulheres.

Eu saí um pouco de cima dele, ainda descoberta. Surpresa.

Na verdade, essa tinha sido uma resposta muito fofa.

\- e se eu disser.. – Comecei, hesitante. – E se eu disser que estou te dando permissão agora?

Ele deu uma risada baixa que fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

\- A ideia de fazer sexo comigo te faz rir? Como você pode ser tão cruel? – Eu perguntei, meio alto, com os olhos marejados.

Ele me olhou, assustado, e se sentou, com uma gemido de dor.

O som me fez parar na hora. – Não se sente! Você pode abrir os ferimentos de novo.

Ele me lançou um olhar sarcástico. – Então, você não quer que eu me sente, mas você quer que eu transe com você. Você sabe que sexo envolve um pouco de movimento, certo?

A fala sarcástica dele me fez corar e dar uma risadinha nervosa. Eu levantei a mão atrás da cabeça enquanto ria.

Inuyasha, de repente, ficou vermelho como uma lagosta enquanto me olhava, e se deitou rapidamente. – Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, que hora você escolheu para me seduzir.

Ops, de novo.

Eu abaixei os braços e parei de rir, mas não me cobri. Em vez disso, eu deitei colada no braço esquerdo de Inuyasha. – Desculpe, mas pareceu a ocasião perfeita.

Ele me lançou outro olhar sarcástico, eu quase podia ouvir ele se perguntando se eu era mesmo louca, mas não disse nada. Ele só estendeu o braço direito (o esquerdo estava preso) e cobriu minhas costas com a pele de rato de fogo.

Confortavelmente instalada, quentinha, abraçando o braço de Inuyasha e com a minha cabeça deitada no espaço entre o ombro e o queixo dele, eu dormi de novo.

Eu acordei com o sol, recém-nascido, batendo nos meus olhos.

Inuyasha não estava mais do meu lado, eu estava sozinha na relva, minha nudez coberta pela pele de rato de fogo. Eu me sentei, segurando a pele vermelha para me cobrir e olhei em volta, procurando por cabelos prateados e uma calça vermelha.

Nervosa por estar sozinha, eu me levantei e voltei a me amarrar na pele de rato de fogo, fazendo o vestido que eu estava usando na noite anterior.

\- Inuyasha, cadê você? – Eu chamei, lutando para amarrar as mangas atrás da minha cintura.

Como mágica, um borrão prateado e vermelho apareceu na relva.

Em um salto, Inuyasha reapareceu bem na minha frente, Tesusaiga transformada em uma mão, e na outra, um pequeno buquê de florzinhas amarelas.

Um buquê de flores. Amarelas.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – Ele perguntou.

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e terminei de amarrar as mangas nas costas. - Tudo certo. – eu disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, e parou na minha frente. Ele guardou a tesusaiga e ficou olhando para baixo, como se esperando eu fazer alguma coisa.

Eu só fiquei olhando o buquê o flores, até que não aguentei mais. – Inu, essas flores...

Ele só levantou o braço estendido, enfiando as flores no meu nariz. – PRA VOCÊ, É CLARO. – Ele meio falou, meio gritou, nervoso, envergonhado.

Largou as flores na minha mão e deu um pulo para longe.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso, já acostumada com o jeito estranho de Inuyasha demonstrar afeto e andei na direção dele.

\- Amei as flores, Inu. – Eu disse, o mais carinhosamente que eu consegui, quando cheguei perto dele.

Ele nada disse, só sorriu de leve e virou de costas e começou a andar.

Eu andei atrás dele durante alguns minutos, quando ele, do nada, parou e virou de costas, me olhando muito sério.

\- Kagome, você é virgem, não é? - Ele perguntou.

Eu corei como nunca corei na vida. – Eu.. Eu.. Por que você quer saber?

\- Porque eu quero.

\- TÁ, sou sim, por que?

Ele me olhou por algum tempo, me deixando cada vez mais nervosa, antes de dizer:

\- Me dê permissão, novamente, na próxima lua nova.

Virou de costas e voltou a andar.


	2. No lago

Enquanto Kaede e shippou riam da mais nova peripécia da pequena raposa, eu arrumava minhas coisas.

Estava anoitecendo e eu queria voltar para minha casa para estudar e ver minha família.

Sango e Miroku tinham saído há algum tempo para ajudar os camponeses com algum youkai problemático, fazia algumas horas.

Já Inuyasha, tinha acabado de entrar na casa de velha Kaede, ele olhou para a minha bolsa e depois olhou para mim, de um jeito estranho. Eu fiquei olhando de volta, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa, mas nada. Quando eu abaixei a cabeça de volta para a bagunça que estava minha enorme bolsa amarela, ele se jogou sentado no chão. Ele ficou parado no canto da casa, de mau humor.

\- Inuyasha, não tem por que você ficar com essa cara feia. – Eu disse, irritada.

Ele me olhou de sobrancelha erguida. – Que cara feia?

\- Eu vou voltar para minha casa, Inuyasha, preciso ver meus pais, e de nada adianta esse seu mau humor. Você não vai me impedir.

Ele me olhou por um momento, agora com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas, e depois girou os olhos. – Aham, claro.

Eu, Kaede e Shippou ficamos olhando fixamente para ele, chocados, esperando a resposta atravessada, que não veio.

O hanyou suspirou irritado e saiu da cabana. Eu pude ouvir ele pisando forte do lado de fora, antes de pular para longe.

Eu olhei para trás, vendo Shippou e a velha Kaede tão confusos quanto eu.

\- Isso não foi muito estranho.

\- Muito, Kagome. – Disse a velha Kaede.

\- Gente, mas é claro que Inuyasha vai estar estranho! - Disse Shippou, nervoso. – Hoje é a noite humana dele! Obvio que ele vai estar mais estranho que o normal.

"Noite humana."

Lua nova era a noite humana de Inuyasha.

"Me dê permissão novamente na próxima noite de lua nova."

Eu virei para frente bruscamente, tentando esconder o fato que eu tinha ficado vermelha de Kaede e Shippou.

"Permissão."

"Noite de lua nova."

Eu entendi com um pouco de atraso o que Inuyasha estava esperando na porta da cabana.

\- Kagome?

\- Kagome, você está bem? – Shippou tinha acabado de pular no meu ombro, estava colocando a mãozinha na minha testa. – Você está muito quente e vermelha! O que aconteceu com você.

\- NADA. – Eu gritei nervosa demais.

Eu me levantei bruscamente, fazendo a raposinha cair sem querer, e agora eu simplesmente joguei tudo que tinha sobrado no chão dentro da minha bolsa.

\- Acho que eu preciso mesmo ir pro meu tempo, gente! Estou me sentindo muito doente. Cof cof. – Eu forcei a tossida mais falsa da história das tossidas falsas, que ficou ainda mais ridícula pelo fato de eu estar rindo e gaguejando nervosamente. – TCHAU GENTE.

Eu saí correndo, desajeitadamente, da cabana, sem ouvir direito as despedidas do youkai e da sacerdotisa. Eu parecia uma tartaruga velha com uma bolsa tão pesada nas costas, e só consegui correr durante alguns minutos, apenas o suficiente para ficar longe da cabana e da minha vergonha.

Quando eu finalmente fiquei cansada demais pra continuar, e tive certeza que ninguém estava me olhando, eu me apoiei em uma árvore e joguei a bolsa no chão.

"O que eu faço? Dou permissão de novo?" Pensei, ofegante.

Eu olhei em volta, para a minha solidão e o verde a minha volta e pensei "Inuyasha deve ter ido embora já, ele nem está aqui para eu dar permissão ou não."

Suspiro.

Bem que ele podia aparecer para pegar essa maldita bolsa pesada.

\- Hunf, você só me quer para fazer trabalho braçal, mulher. – Veio a voz mal humorada de cima de mim.

Eu olhei para cima, bem na hora que Inuyasha pulava do galho mais alto da árvore que eu estava encostada. Ele caiu no chão, bem na minha frente, e pegou a minha bolsa enorme com um movimento fluído do braço, jogando ela sobre um dos ombros.

\- Hum, eu falei isso em voz alta?

\- Você está falando sozinha faz um tempo.

Nós nos olhamos por um segundo, os dois parados de frente um para o outro, Inuyasha segurando a minha bolsa, e eu corada.

\- De onde você saiu? Achei que você tivesse ido embora.

Ele bufou, com o mau humor usual. – Você não entendeu ainda, tonta? Eu nunca estou muito longe de você... E não me olhe com essa cara. – Ele acrescentou, quando me viu sorrir, envergonhada e feliz.

\- Que cara? – Eu perguntei, começando a andar, disfarçando minha emoção com uma frase dura.

Ele me seguiu e nós andamos num silêncio confortável até o poço.

Enquanto seguíamos, a floresta ia ficando mais escura, e o céu se pintava com tons de laranja conforme sol se punha.

Finalmente, chegamos ao poço.

Inuyasha largou a minha bolsa de qualquer jeito no pé do poço e se virou para olhar para mim. – Te vejo em três dias, então?

Eu só balancei a cabeça, incapaz de dizer nada.

Ele deu um suspiro, e se preparou para ir embora. – Até então.

\- Calma!

Ele parou na posição que estava e me olhou.

\- Eu.. Eu quero te dar permissão Inu, é só que eu estou morrendo de vergonha. – Eu quase gritei as palavras, falando muito rápido. Eu me senti ficando vermelha, e rapidamente escondi minhas mãos, que tremiam.

\- Eu não vou te forçar a nada, Kagome. Tudo a seu tempo. – Ele disse, procurando meus olhos.

\- Sim, eu sei que não. – Eu disse, com um risinho aliviado.

Nós nos olhamos.

Eu tive certeza.

Eu estendi minha mão para ele.

Ele me pegou pela mão e me puxou para o lado. Por um momento, eu achei que nós fossemos fazer ali mesmo, na grama, do lado do poço.

Mas Inuyasha tinha outros planos em mente.

\- Chegamos. – Inuyasha disse.

Nós estávamos olhando para o grande lago, com a cachoeira que ficava perto do poço.

Inuyasha olhou para cima, rapidamente, conferindo o céu, agora quase escuro, me pegou no colo e, em um pulo, chegamos na base da pequena montanha que dava no lago.

Ele me colocou no chão e perguntou. – O que achou?

Eu olhei para o lago e depois para ele, com uma risadinha. – Eu não sei o que eu acho! – Eu escondi de novo as minhas mãos, que tremiam.

Ele deu um suspiro paciente. – Bem, espero que depois você ache que foi uma boa ideia.

Ele andou em direção ao lago, e já começando a tirar a roupa.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei, morrendo de vergonha.

Ele olhou para mim e deu uma risada, já sem camisa. – Você sabe que é melhor nós fazermos isso pelados, né?

\- Claro que sei. – Disse, baixinho, me sentindo idiota.

Ele deu uma risada curta, deixando os quimonos caírem no chão. – Então, qual a dúvida? - Perguntou, depois virou de costas e tirou a calça, a última peça de roupa, e entrou, nu, na água do lago.

Eu só fiquei olhando, mexendo na barra da minha camisa, vendo o hanyou nu entrar mais e mais na água do lago.

O sol se pôs, e o Inuyasha de cabelos prateados submergiu na água. Quando ele levantou de novo, foi o Inuyasha humano quem surgiu.

Ele me olhou, com olhos escuros e cabelos negros, molhado, nu, e de repente, eu senti que estava na noite mais romântica da minha vida.

Inuyasha tinha pedido para eu esperar até a próxima lua nova para que eu pudesse ter minha primeira vez com ele humano!

Além disso, algo estranho estava acontecendo com a água. Eu nunca tinha reparado, mas aquele lago não era um lago comum. A água brilhava na noite. Brilhava como se alguém tivesse colocado uma lanterna no chão do lago e tivesse ligado com o sol se pôs. Brilhava num tom de azul turquesa forte, que deixava uma luz fraca ao redor.

O azul, eu reparei, fazia os olhos de Inuyasha ficarem num belo tom de azul também.

\- Vira de costas! – Eu disse, saindo do meu transe, e ele, respeitosamente, virou.

Sem mais hesitar, eu tirei os meus sapatos, as meias, a minha blusa, a minha saia, o meu sutiã e a minha calcinha, prendi o meu cabelo, e entrei na água.

"ai que frio!" Pensei. Ainda bem que a noite estava quente!

\- Inu, a água tá fria! – Eu disse, mas ele havia mergulhado na água e eu não tinha a mínima ideia de onde ele tinha ido.

Eu continuei entrando, meio trêmula, mas corajosa, molhando meus ombros e os meus braços com a água, tentado me acostumar.

Quando a água estava na altura do meu umbigo, eu chamei de novo. – Inu?

Eu ouvi um barulho de água atrás de mim, e logo em seguida senti braços me envolvendo.

"Bu." Eu ouvi, bem baixinho no meu ouvido. Inuyasha tinha emergido da água, bem atrás de mim e me abraçado por trás.

Eu ri, apoiando as mãos nos braços dele, que estavam na minha cintura. – Que susto! – Eu disse, rindo. – O que você está fazendo? Seu bobo.

\- Eu meio que tive a impressão que você não queria que eu te visse nua. – Ele sussurrou de novo, no meu ouvido. – Sabe, a ideia de vir para a água, é, em parte, para que eu não veja nada que você não queira.

Dito isso, eu peguei coragem e nós abaixamos juntos dentro da água, agora submersos até a altura dos ombros, e eu esqueci do frio.

\- Vêm mais para o fundo. – Inuyasha disse. – Dá pé mais para lá.

Nós nadamos de mãos dadas, até um ponto mais no fundo do lago, em que Inuyasha conseguia ficar de pé com facilidade, e eu tinha que ficar me equilibrando nas pontas dos pés.

\- Inu! – Eu reclamei.

Ele me pegou pela cintura de novo, me apoiando, e tirando meus pés do chão, e me beijou.

Por que eu estava tão nervosa antes?


	3. Começamos

Ele começou pelos meus seios.

Era uma situação engraçada, pensei. Eu e Inuyasha nos beijamos, o que, duas vezes? E agora eu estava perdendo minha virgindade com ele.

Inuyasha tinha me apoiado contra uma rocha no meio do lago, e ele agora havia mudado de seio. A língua dele estava passando por toda parte.

E era bom. Era muito bom.

Acontece que sexo não é só, hum, a consumação do ato, por assim dizer... Tinha muita coisa antes.

Eu me ouvi gemer, e gemer, e gemer, eu apertava a cintura dele com as minhas pernas e as minhas unhas passeavam pelas costas dele sem controle. A boca dele nos meus seios, a língua dele na minha pele era uma sensação nova, mas perfeita.

Com um puxão forte no meu cabelo, a minha cabeça vai pra trás e Inuyasha ataca o meu pescoço.

"ai!"

\- Puxei com muita força? – A voz dele soou muito perto do meu ouvido, ela estava diferente, mais baixa, mais rouca e estranhamente mais sexy.

\- Uhum – Eu murmurei soltando o meu cabelo.

Mas no momento que eu abaixei a cabeça, nossas bocas se encontraram e nós recomeçamos tudo de novo.

Os quadris de Inuyasha se moviam de encontro aos meus, e as mãos dele estavam espalmadas na minha bunda. Elas passeavam por todo meu corpo, sem restrições, mas elas sempre acabavam descendo de novo, e, quando elas voltavam pra minha bunda, Inuyasha apertava as minhas nádegas e me forçava de encontro a ele. Eu estava sentindo, ele já estava super excitado, e eu ficava esperando ele entrar em mim, mas ele não veio.

\- O que você está esperando? – Perguntei, meio rouca, meio boba.

Ele só fez um "huh"meio perdido e olhou pra mim com um olhar ainda mais perdido.

\- Por que você não entra logo? – Eu perguntei. Eu estava ofegante, eu estava corada, eu estava excitada, eu estava com medo, e estava curiosa.

Inuyasha não respondeu direto. Ele primeiro deu um sorriso de lado que eu nunca tinha visto ele dar, depois, senti ele pegando a minha bunda e me pressionando contra ele novamente. O corpo dele estava quente e ele estava inteiro molhado, mas eu acho que não era água, era suor.

\- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado apressado. – Ele disse, rouco. De novo, aquela voz sexy.

\- Nem eu. – Respondi, corando.

Ele deu uma risadinha no meu ouvido. – Você ainda tá muito nervosa. Preciso te acalmar um pouco mais.

Foi aí que os dedos dele entraram em mim.

Eu dei um gritinho e me arrepiei, mas ele não parou. Muito pelo contrário, essa parecia ser a reação que ele queria.

Eu o abracei mais forte e o apoiei a minha cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto deixava ele fazer a festa na minha virilha.

Ele primeiro tinha colocado só um dedo e com a outra mão, ele mexia no meu clitóris, depois de um tempo, ele colocou mais um dedo.

\- Ai! Deixa só um!

\- Você é muito apertada. – Ele disse, ofegante. – Como eu vou entrar ai?

Porém, Inuyasha pareceu mudar de estratégia, ele parou de me dedar e começou a olhar em volta, eu quase podia ver as engrenagens no cérebro dele rodando.

Ele me colocou delicadamente com os pés no chão e deu duas braçadas para o lado, chegando em um segundo, em uma pedra que no meio do lago. Ele subiu na pedra, testando se ela era firme, e eu tive a oportunidade de olhar com cuidado a bunda dele. Surgiu em mim uma vontade muito repentina de dar uma mordida nas nádegas dele.

Eu me aproximei da pedra, mordendo meus lábios, debatendo internamente se eu devia fazer isso ou não, mas, antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade, Inuyasha se ajoelhou e virou de frente pra mim. – Vê algo que você gosta? – Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada e aquele sorriso de lado.

\- Vejo, e você?

\- Eu vejo muitas coisas que eu gosto. – Ele respondeu estendendo a mão pra mim.

Ele me puxou pra mais perto, e então colocou as mãos debaixo dos meus braços e me puxou pra cima.

Eu fiquei um segundo parada no ar, nua, totalmente a vista, e eu não sei se Inuyasha fez isso pra me olhar ou pra me mostrar como ele ainda era forte na forma humana (ele não me engana, eu vi os braços dele tremendo com a força que ele estava fazendo).

Ele me deitou de barriga pra cima na pedra, e ficou por cima de mim.

\- Isso está bem? – Ele perguntou. Mas nem esperou a resposta, ele já foi beijando meu pescoço e descendo.

\- uhum... – Eu respondi baixo, de olhos fechados.

Eu pude sentir ele recolocando os dedos dentro de mim, enquanto a boca dele foi descendo devagar, pelo meu pescoço, pelo meio dos meus seios, pelo meu umbigo. Eu comecei a gemer baixinho e a me inclinar em direção a ele.

Sem aviso, eu senti um beijo na virilha, e logo Inuyasha tinha tirado os dedos e os tinha substituído pela boca.

\- Inuyasha, aaaah, ai meu deus. – Eu exclamei, surpresa.

Mas ele não parou, ele separou meus grandes lábios e se dedicou a lamber e beijar minha virilha. A pressão que eu sentia no meu baixo ventre foi crescendo sem parar, e eu, sem perceber, abri mais as pernas pra dar mais espaço pra ele. Era tão bom que eu coloquei as duas mãos na cabeça dele, agarrei mechas de cabelo, querendo liberar a energia que eu sentia em algum lugar.

Era uma sensação estranha ver o cabelo dele entre as minhas pernas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, como eu vivi sem isso durante tanto tempo?

Ele estava me chupando com vontade, me levando ao limite. Eu não conseguia falar, eu só conseguia ofegar e fazer alguns sons desconexos. Sem nem perceber, eu comecei a jogar meu quadril pra cima, pra dar mais espaço pra ele me lamber mais.

Eu dei um gritinho quando ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim, eu estava tão excitada que parecia que alguém tinha me dado um choque.

Eu só senti ele movendo o dedo devagarzinho, pra dentro e pra fora, pra dentro e pra fora. Dessa vez, esse pequeno movimento foi bem mais prazeroso, porque eu estava muito mais excitada.

Me apoiei nos cotovelos pra olhar pra ele, ofegante, impaciente, e excitada.

Quando Inuyasha me viu olhando pra ele, ele levantou um pouco o rosto e sorriu. Obvio que tudo isso devia estar estampado na minha cara. Os olhos dele brilhavam maliciosos, e a boca molhada dele estava toda molhada.

Enquanto eu olhava, ele colocou outro dedo dentro de mim e começou a mover com mais força, eu gemi e minha cabeça caiu pra trás de novo.

\- Olha pra mim, Kagome. – Inuyasha disse.

Ele agora estava de joelhos, e estava só me excitando com uma mão. Meus olhos desceram direto para o membro dele, era grande e grosso, tão duro que estava encostando no abdômen dele. De repente, veio uma vontade louca de chupá-lo. Porém, eu não consegui olhar muito tempo porque, vê-lo bonito, excitado, e duro, com aquele braço se mexendo com afinco só para me dar prazer me fez ter uma nova onda de excitação e minha cabeça caiu para trás novamente com um gemido. Eu fechei os olhos, só sentindo o prazer.

Quase que sem minha permissão, meus quadris começaram a se mexer pra cima e pra baixo, seguindo o movimento dos dedos dele. Eu sentia um aperto no abdômen e minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

Eu deitei com as costas inteiras na pedra, e coloquei a mão atrás da cabeça, buscando algum apoio. – Inuyashaaaa – Eu chamei, perdida, e quente.

\- Tá gostando, Kagome? – Eu ouvi a voz dele, e podia _ouvir_ o dedo dele entrando e saindo. Eu estava muito muito molhada.

Eu só consegui gemer fraquinho, e inclinei ainda mais meu quadris.

\- Entra em mim, Inu! – Eu disse. Eu precisava de alguma coisa, de mais alguma coisa, eu estava quase lá e precisava disso.

\- Ainda não. – Ele disse, eu podia ouvir a malícia na voz dele. – Preciso fazer uma coisa antes.

Inuyasha agora tinha abraçado as minhas coxas e levantado um pouco o meu quadril, me tirando do chão, pra poder beijar mais fundo.

Ele levantou os olhos da minha virilha, e olhou pra mim.

Então, junto com os dedos dentro de mim, ele começou a chupar meu clitóris.

Eu gemi, eu quase gritei. Eu me retorci na pedra, e agarrei meu próprio cabelo com força, tentando achar algo pra fazer com as mãos.

Inuyasha manteve dois dedos dentro de mim, e com os dedos da outra mão, ele separou meus grandes lábios, abrindo mais espaço pra me lamber. Ele me chupava como se ele estivesse morrendo de fome e eu fosse a melhor coisa que ele já tivesse provado.

Isso foi demais pra mim.

Uma última lambida no meu clitóris e pronto.

Eu me contorci contra ele e soltei um grito sufocado, gozando na boca dele.

Quando Inuyasha sentiu que eu tinha gozado, ele tirou os dedos e ficou só me lambendo até tomar todo meu gozo.

Eu me apoiei nos cotovelos e abri os olhos, só vendo ele me lamber até o fim.

Quando ele me terminou, ele se levantou, e ficou apoiado nos joelhos de novo, de ombros e pinto eretos. Ele limpou a boca e me olhou com a maior cara de orgulho.

\- Isso que é um orgasmo? – Perguntei, ofegante e sorridente.

\- Uhum. – Disse Inuyasha, com um sorriso de lado orgulhoso.

Eu tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo, mas ainda estava super excitada.

Meus olhos recaíram novamente, sobre o pinto dele. Agora que eu estava mais calma, brotou uma dúvida. "Será que vai caber em mim?" Eu me sentia muito pequena comparada a ele.

Inuyasha me viu olhando, e veio se deitar em cima de mim. Ele tirou meu cabelo da testa e me beijou. Foi estranhamente excitante sentir meu próprio gosto na boca dele.

Ele lambeu minha língua e pergunta. – Que tal o seu gosto?

Eu ri. – Pior que é bom, na verdade.

\- Inu.. – Eu comecei. – Você acha que vai caber dentro de mim?

Ele pausou por um momento, com os lábios no meu pescoço. Então ele levantou, se apoiando nos cotovelos e me olhando. O cabelo dele caiu como uma cortina a minha volta, e eu, quase que inconscientemente, levantei uma mão e coloquei uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha. Quando eu fiz isso, Inuyasha virou o rosto e deu vários beijinhos na palma da minha mão.

Foi um gesto tão fofo, que eu me senti corar, e senti meu coração revirar no peito, como se ele tivesse acabado de ter um orgasmo também.

\- Eu não sei se já te falaram. – Inuyasha disse, preocupado. – Mas costuma doer da primeira vez.

Ele abaixou o rosto de novo pra beijar a minha bochecha e se encaixou entre as minhas pernas, eu conseguia sentir o membro dele encostado na minha virilha.

\- Eu não quero te machucar, Kagome. – Ele disse contra a minha boca.

Eu correspondi o beijo rapidamente, e depois disse: - Eu sei. Vamos tentar, ok? Se machucar eu te aviso.

Ele me beijou rapidamente na bochecha, assentindo. Com uma mão ele estava apoiando o corpo, pra se manter em cima de mim, e com a outra, ele pegou no próprio pinto e o colocou delicadamente dentro de mim.

Eu puxei o ar rapidamente, sentindo a dor. – Não pare. – Eu disse.

Eu o abracei e senti ele entrar o máximo que o meu corpo permitiu.

\- Dói?

\- Um pouco. – Eu disse, rouca. – Mas não tira ainda.

\- Desculpe. – Ele disse. - Eu achei que não doeria se você já estivesse bem molhada.

Ele só ficou parado em cima de mim, me olhando com preocupação, enquanto eu tentava me acomodar em volta dele.

\- Já já eu acostumo. – Disse, finalmente.

Inuyasha pegou minhas duas pernas novamente, e as separou um pouco mais, entrando mais.

Eu soltei um gemido de dor e disse – para!

\- calma. – Ele disse, no meu ouvido. Ele começou a beijar o meu ouvido, e com uma das mãos, começou a fazer carinho no meu cabelo.

Eu tirei as minhas mãos dos ombros dele e as coloquei em seu rosto.

Eu não queria que ele beijasse minha orelha, eu queria que ele beijasse minha boca!

Eu puxei o rosto dele contra o meu e o beijei com força. Eu me agarrei contra ele, e Inuyasha correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele entendeu que essa era a deixa pra ele continuar.

Ele começou a se mover bem pouquinho, bem devagarinho.

Meu rosto se contorceu de dor, mas Inuyasha não viu, porque ele estava de olhos fechados, o rosto dele estava contorcido numa máscara de dor e esforço, mas eu sabia que não era dor, ele estava é sentindo prazer.

Tomando coragem, eu abri um pouco as pernas pra deixar ele continuar, querendo ver até onde isso ia dar.

Inuyasha ficou apoiado num braço e com o braço esquerdo, ele pegou minha coxa esquerda com força. Ele soltou um gemido, e eu vi os olhos dele rolarem pra trás. A mão ele começou a passear ali, sentindo a minha coxa e a minha nádega. Ele começou a se mexer com mais força.

\- Calma, calma! – Eu gritei.

\- Desculpe. – Ele respondeu, ofegante e com cara de culpado.

Foi tão fofo que eu esqueci da dor e comecei a rir.

\- Do que você está rindo? – Ele perguntou, o rosto dele ficou vermelho.

Eu não respondi, eu só o beijei com força de novo.

Ele recomeçou com leves estocadas, mas eu nem senti dor, porque ele tinha pego o meu cabelo de novo e continuava me beijando, me distraindo.

Era uma sensação, estranha, nova, tê-lo dentro de mim, mas eu ainda não estava conseguindo aproveitar, era muito melhor ter ele beijando lá embaixo.

Inuyasha, voltou a dar leves estocadas e eu vi a face dele mudou para uma máscara de prazer e de esforço que eu achei fascinante.

Levou um tempo para nós pegarmos o ritmo. Eu era de fato muito pequena pra ele, mas eventualmente, parou de doer e Inuyasha pode se mover com mais liberdade, sem me machucar.

Eu não consegui ter um orgasmo com ele dentro de mim, infelizmente. Ainda era muito desconfortável ter ele se movendo dentro de mim.

Mas Inuyasha continuou com leves investidas até ele mesmo gemer e gritar meu nome, e desabar acabado ao meu lado.


End file.
